


A Rehab Christmas

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Series: Rehabilitation [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hood-Mills Family, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: During their second Christmas together, Regina helps Robin get through spending the holiday with his ex, Marian.





	1. Chapter 1

It was December 1st and all day Robin had been going through the house hanging up wreaths and arranging lights. Carols played in the background, telling him what he already knew. It was officially Christmas season. 

First thing after breakfast, Regina had ordered him to get all the holiday decorations out of the garage.It was time to get the house ready. After lugging out all twelve boxes, the two of them, along with Roland - had gone about setting everything up. 

“You’re not hanging those right.” 

Rolling his eyes, he looked back at her from the kitchen archway. “They’re stockings. How can they be hung wrong.” 

“The tradition says they need to be hung with care. Which means equal distance and at a slight angle.” She sent him a saccharine smile. “Please adjust them… now.” 

“Fine,” he sighed. Reaching up to adjust the stockings, a wave of nostalgia ran over him as he straightened the stocking with his brother’s name on it. This would be their second Christmas without Daniel, the first being just a few weeks after he died. Though her attention to detail was irritating, Robin was glad to see Regina regaining her holiday spirit. The year before neither of them had been in the mood to celebrate the holiday. They’d ended up half-assing it for Roland’s sake but it hadn’t done any good. All he’d wanted was his mother and that was the one thing Robin couldn’t deliver. The four of them had ended up eating Chinese takeout and watching reruns of a Christmas Story. Not a crumb of joy to be found. 

So this year they were determined to do it right. Christmas tree, decorations, presents, the whole shebang. Well… in some aspects. 

Leaning on her cane, Regina tried to arrange the toy village from memory on the hallway table. While pondering over where to put the Christmas town post office, she asked, “So… have you and Marian discussed the holiday situation yet.” 

Pressing his lips together, Robin shook his head. “Nope.” 

Shared custody. It was a whole new world for Robin. And a painful one at that. Four months ago Marian had come back into their lives and while he was grateful his son had his mother back splitting time with Roland was hard. Though it was only the third weekend of every month, he loathed dropping his son off at Marian’s loft. It made him nervous. After the stunt she’d pulled the year before he half worried that Marian would run off with him in the middle of the night. Still his fears appeared to be unfounded. He and Marian had been sticking to the schedule and Roland was adjusting well enough. But now that it was the end of the year, they’d struggled with how to handle holidays. 

Halloween had landed on Marian’s weekend so he’d missed out on trick or treating with Roland for the first time. It had been tough staying home watching scary movies on his own but he figured it wasn’t that major of a holiday. Thanksgiving had been a little trickier. Marian hadn’t put up a fight when he’d said Roland would be spending the day with him and Regina but he could tell she was hurt. Roland had asked about her all through dinner, making Robin feel like an ass when he’d decided not to call and invite her.

And now it was Christmas. Marian had dropped several hints that she wanted to spend the holiday with Roland but wasn’t bold enough to outright ask. Robin had been running out of ways to blow her off. He knew Marian had always been better at the holiday than him - making gingerbread houses, ornaments and such - but he’d never missed a Christmas with his son and he wasn’t about to start now. They were headed straight for a mess. 

Regina tsked. “You know you’re gonna have to come up with a plan eventually.” 

“I know,” he drawled. “I’m just trying to come up with plan that doesn’t include either of us heartbroken or at each other’s throats.” He scowled at the stockings. “I’m starting to think maybe we should just split the day.” 

“Split it?” 

He could hear the distaste in her tone as he nodded. “I mean… he could spend the morning with me and have Christmas dinner with his mother. That’s sounds… fair.” 

“Sure… but it means that Marian misses out on seeing his face light up on Christmas morning and you get to miss out on him passing out after stuffing himself on ham and mashed potatoes.” She tilted her head. “And Roland, gets to miss both of you. I know you’re not okay with that.” 

“Of course I’m not,” he grumbled. “But it’s how thing are now and that’s not my fault.” 

“I never said it was,” she swiftly replied. “I’m just saying there’s a more obvious solution and you know it.” She paused. “Let her spend the holiday here with us.” 

Robin hissed, uncomfortable. “Regina…” 

“Robin it’s been months since she’s been back and I applaud you both for finding a routine but it is Christmas. And the best gift you can give your son is a holiday with both his parents.” 

“But it’ll be so… awkward,” he complained. 

Though he’d been somewhat civil with Marian since her return, he still wasn’t comfortable around her. And he was sure she felt the same. They were barely able to last ten minutes in each other’s presence before the guilt and resentment forced them apart. The idea of spending a whole day with her, even with their son as a buffer, sounded like torture. 

“We can make this as painless as possible,” insisted Regina. “Just let her spend the night on Christmas Eve, we’ll all go to bed early, celebrate in the morning. You’ll be so focused on Roland you won’t even need to speak to each other until lunch. And by then I’ll have two more human shields for you.” 

This year she’d decided to invite Mal and Killian over for Christmas. Killian and his daughter, Alice, usually spent the holiday with just the two of them and Mal would always jump at the chance to spend the holiday away from her family. 

“Well… where would she even sleep? We’re kind of full here.” 

Regina hesitated. “She can have the master bedroom.” 

Robin stared at her with wide eyes. “Regina no one’s been in there…” 

“Since the accident I know,” she mumbled, still trying to appear strong. “But it’s been more than a year. If I keep it empty any longer it’ll become haunted.” 

She sighed. “Look I know it’s uncomfortable but you have to start learning how to tolerate her for special occasions. My parents never did and it was a nightmare. I always had to go back and forth for the holidays and after I went to college it just felt easier not going to either house. I don’t even spend holidays with my parents anymore. My dad always goes on a Christmas cruise and my mom spends it sucking up to my stepdad and his daughter’s family.” 

Robin frowned. “Wait… so you just don’t see you parents at Christmas?” 

Regina shook her head. “Well… no. They still can’t be in the same room together and if I invite one it’ll just hurt the other’s feelings. It’s safer to spend the day on my own.” She smiled. “I only started enjoying holiday again when… I started spending it with Daniel and you.” 

“What?” he scoffed. “Come on our early christmases were awful. We almost always spent them in some bar getting drunk and singing Christmas carols off-key.” 

“True,” she laughed. “But you guys were happy and… you made me feel like I had someplace to go. And then we got married and you met Marian and had Roland and we would come together every year...” 

She trailed off growing nostalgic. The four Christmases after she got married had been the best of her life. She and Daniel used to drive over to Robin’s old apartment. They’d spend the night and help Roland open his gifts in the morning, she and Marian and Daniel would cook dinner together, while Robin mixed punch that was far too strong for all of them. Those Christmases were always warm and happy. They’d made her feel like she had a family. 

“I know it’ll be… different this year,” she conceded. “But I think spending Christmas together will be good for all of us. I know it’s what’s your brother would’ve wanted.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. “Bringing up my deceased brother’s wishes? That’s a gut punch.” 

She shrugged. “What can I say? I have an aggressive holiday spirit.” 

Pleased with herself she set the toy post office in the center of the town. "You should invite her Robin...you know it's the right thing to do." 

He groaned, knowing she was right. As intolerable as the idea sounded, he knew it was best for Roland to spend Christmas with both his parents. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Regina would be here, so would Henry and Roland. It was just for one night and day only. He could suck it up for that long. 

"Fine... I will invite my ex to Christmas." 


	2. Chapter 2

It took Robin a full week to build up the will to talk to Marian. And another week to find an excuse to actually visit her. 

Roland had been demanding a certain toy that he swore he left at his mother’s apartment the last time he’d stayed over. So on the fourteenth of December he found himself knocking on Marian’s door without his son for the first time. 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to find him there alone. “Robin? Is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s fine,” he quickly assured her. “Roland’s just been nagging me about a dinosaur toy he left her. Purple with a long neck?” 

“Oh you mean Benny!” She nods in recognition. “It’s a brontosaurus.” 

“Great.” He shifts awkwardly. “Can I grab it?” 

She pauses for a moment before nodding. “Sure.” 

Stepping into her loft, he noticed that it was completely devoid of decorations of any kind. There was no mistletoe over the door or stockings by the window. She didn’t even have a tree up yet. Might as well have been March inside her loft. 

Emerging from her bedroom, she handed him a stuffed dinosaur. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” he said. 

She stared at him expectantly and he realized that this would usually be his cue to leave. Instead he awkwardly gestured around the loft. “Looks like you don’t have a lot set up for Christmas yet.” 

“Uh… no I don’t,” she replied, shaking her head. Shrugging, she added, “It’s just that I’m…I’m so used to decorating with Roland every year that it felt wrong starting without him. We used to have so many traditions together.” 

“Right…” he softly drawled. “I remember.” 

And there it was. That loud nagging feeling inside that yelled that he was the asshole who was hogging their son. Silently, he tried to drown it out, reminding himself that he wasn’t the one who’d chosen to leave and he wasn’t the one who’d decided on this custody arrangement. That had been Marian’s choice. None of this was his fault. 

_ You’re here for a reason _ , he silently scolded himself. Just invite her to Christmas and get it over with. 

“So have you made any Christmas plans yet?” 

“No,” she sighed, disappointed. “A few people at the art gallery are having a mixer but not sure if I want to go to that.” 

“Okay well I was thinking if you’d like you could spend Christmas with Roland and me at the house.” The words chafe his tongue as he forces them out of his mouth but in an instant he can see how much they mean to Marian. 

“Really?” Her eyes light up with hope as she softly speaks. 

He nods. “Yeah, I figure it’ll be easier for Roland if we’re both in the same place.” 

“I’d love to do that,” she quickly agrees, wringing her hands in excitement. “When should I come over?” 

“Christmas even,” he answers. “You can spend the night and be there in the morning.” 

“That sounds good.” She pauses. “And will Regina be okay with me being there?” 

He knits his eyebrows together, confused. “Of course. Why would she have a problem?” 

Marian narrows her eyes at him, curious. “I… I was just checking. Tell her thanks for inviting me.” 

Robin gives her a suspicious look. He can sense that there’s something more she wants to say or ask but she’s holding back. Two years ago he would’ve stuck around until she said her piece but today he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Holding up the dinosaur, he thanked her again before making a hasty escape. 

\--------------

“It doesn’t sound that bad.” 

“Oh it was awful,” replied Robin. 

At the outdoor mall, he and Regina stood (well sat in her case) in line to meet Santa Claus. Holding Henry in his arms, he filled her in on the details of his meeting with Marian while she let Roland sit in her lap making sure his headphones blocked out his father’s complaining. She’d decided to use her wheelchair for their outing today. The line for Christmas town was long and she wouldn’t be able to handle standing for such a long time. Plus the chair got her a sympathy vote from other shoppers. They’d already skipped ahead of six families. 

“You managed to invite her to Christmas. That’s all that matters,” she said, looking up at him. “And not a moment too soon judging by her loft.” 

“Yeah,” mumbled Robin. “I’ll admit I did feel bad for her.” 

Marian had always loved the holidays. She was a creative spirit and she’d always taken pleasure in decorating for as long as he’d known her. Seeing her home so bare had been a little sad, even if he was still a bit mad at her. 

“But still the whole thing was more than a little awkward,” he insisted. “I used to share a life with that woman and now it’s like talking to a stranger.” 

“A stranger who knows everything about you,” added Regina. She sighed happily. “You know it’s days like this that I’m really happy I never stayed friends with any of my exes.” 

“How nice for you,” he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

Laughing, Regina moved forward in line. “It’s just a joke. And who knows? Maybe you’ll finally break the ice with her at Christmas.” 

Robin scoffed under his breath. “Doubtful.” 

Eventually it was there to meet Santa. Regina hung back as Robin took the kids up to meet the big man in red. Stealthily taking a picture of them on her phone, she jumped when it began to ring.

“Hello?” 

“Princess!” 

A surprised smile broke out on her face. “Daddy? Hi!” 

“Hey!” He greeted her in his warm, gravely baritone voice. Every time she heard it she could picture him perfectly, sitting in the living room of his ranch home in Arizona enjoying the sun through his window. “How are you sweetheart?” 

“I’m good,” she replied. “We’re just taking the kids to get pictures with Santa.” 

“That sounds lovely,” he gushed. “And I’ll have you know I already have my grandson’s gift wrapped and ready.” 

“Thank you daddy. He’s gonna be so excited.” 

“I hope so.” Her father paused for a moment. “Listen I’m calling because I was sitting down booking my cruise this year and I just thought maybe I’m not in the mood for another Christmas at sea.” 

“Really?” She lifted her eyebrows, curious. Her father had always loved going on his yearly cruise. “So are you planning to stay at home this year?” 

“Well I was actually thinking that maybe...I’d fly up and see you.” 

“Me?” 

She would’ve felt guilty about her how bluntly she’d expressed her shock if it wasn’t so well deserved. It’d been no less than 15 years since her father had spent a Christmas on land, let alone visit her for the holiday. 

“If you’re willing to have me,” her father said, hopefully. “You know sweetheart I know the last year or so hasn’t been easy on you and I do wish I had been more present than I was.” 

“Oh Daddy please…” She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “You were plenty present. You called nearly every day those first six months.” 

“A call isn’t the same as a visit,” he replied. “I just… I want be there for you a little more this year. You and Henry, if that’s alright.” 

“I…” 

Phone still held to her ear, she could see Robin and Santa beckoning her over to take a final picture with the boys. She smiled at them politely.

“Daddy I would love for you to come for Christmas.”

\---------------------

Sitting in the driver’s seat Robin watched Regina fret over her father all the way home from the mall. 

“It won’t be that bad,” he assured her. 

“It’s gonna be a disaster,” she insisted, still resisting the urge to bite her nails out of stress. “Oh I can feel it. You know I haven’t spent a holiday with him in years.” 

“Yeah you’ve mentioned,” he replied. She’d said so at least six times since they’d got in the car. 

He glanced at her from the driver’s seat. He’d never seen her so ruffled by anyone before. It was kind of unnerving. Especially considering what little he knew of the man. Daniel had always said he was a kind old man but Robin had only met him briefly at their wedding. His toast was sweet and he might’ve drunk a little more than his limit during the reception but he certainly didn’t seem like anything to be afraid of. 

“And with Marian coming over it’s not like we even have room for him,” stressed Regina. 

“It’ll be fine,” said Robin. “He can have my bed for the night. Roland can sleep with Marian for the night and I’ll just ride the couch. It’s only for a night or two anyway.” 

Regina sighed. “I’m just… taken by surprise.” 

“I get it,” he replied. “It is rather out of the blue but this can be good thing. He wants to spend time with you, get to know his grandson. What could go wrong?” 

“My mother could find out,” she shot back. 

Ah yes, Cora Mills. Robin had yet to come face to face with her but from what Daniel had told him Regina’s mother was the devil in expensive heels. She and her father had barely spoken in twenty years. And when they did it usually ended in tears. Mostly Regina’s. 

“She’s not gonna find out,” he promised. “Just don’t mention it to her.” 

“I guess that’s true,” she sighed. Glancing towards the backseat, “I just really want Henry’s second Christmas to be more joyful than his first.” 

Robin nodded. “I know. And it will be. You just have to relax a little. It’ll all work out.” 

Regina tried to absorb Robin’s optimism but it vanished when they turned onto their street and she saw a pristine black BMW sitting in her driveway. 

“Oh god…” 

Robin parked in front of the house with a confused look on his face. “Who’s car is in our driveway?” Standing in front of their door he saw a woman with with auburn hair and fur coat waiting for them. “Who’s that?” 

But Regina didn’t answer him. Instead she swiftly opened her door, using the car frame to support her weight as she stepped outside. At the sight of her, the woman in the fur coat pulled her blood red lips into a grin. “Regina!” 

She gulped. “Mother… what are you doing here?” 

She strode over to her chuckling. “Well isn’t it obvious? I’m here to spend Christmas with my daughter.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into her house with her mother behind her Regina tried not to panic. To say her visit was out of the blue was an understatement. Unfurling the scarf from around her neck, she tried to remember if her mother had ever visited her home before. She must’ve been here for Daniel’s funeral. That day was such a blur though she hardly remembered it, maybe her mother hadn’t made it to the house. 

“Oh Regina… I always forget how quaint your house is until I step inside it.” 

So she had been here. Turning around she locks eyes with Robin, who raises his eyebrows at her. Shaking her head, she decides to let her mother’s passive aggressive comment slide. It’s not worth it to bring it up. 

“When did you arrive in town mother?” 

“Oh just this morning,” answered Cora, tossing her fur coat on the couch, revealing the black pant suit underneath. “I have a conference in town this weekend and figured why not stick around to spend Christmas with my daughter for once. And my grandson, of course.” 

She eyed Henry curiously as Robin carried him into the living room. “What name did you decide on again?” 

Regina pinched her eyebrows together, put off. “Henry, mother.” 

Cora pursed her lips in distaste. “Oh… so you stuck with that?” 

Regina softly groaned. Cora had always been displeased that she’d chosen to name Henry after her father. “It’s been nearly two years, Mother. I think changing it would just be a hassle at this point.” 

“I’m just saying there are plenty of dignified names from my side of the family.” 

“Yeah well those names didn’t give me and Daniel ten grand to pay for adoption fees,” Regina shot back, sharper than intended. 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Oh that old chestnut,” she muttered. “As always your father gets to be a saint and I get painted as the devil.” 

“That is not what I said mother,” replied Regina, already exhausted with their conversation. “I’m only saying that I’m not changing my son’s name.” 

“Well of course not,” sighed Cora. “I never said you should. I suppose your father did earn his namesake. Especially considering his name was always the only good thing about him anyway…” 

“Who would like a drink?” 

Robin’s voice came out loud and unsteady as he desperately tried to change the subject. Regina turned to him with grateful eyes as he gestured toward the kitchen. “There’s a holiday scotch in the pantry. I’m sure it’s dying to be opened.” 

“That sounds good,” Regina quickly agreed. Less than ten minutes in and she’d already been driven to drink. _ It truly is Christmas _ , she thought. 

The three of them settled around the kitchen table and Robin quickly poured their glasses. Cora eyed him curiously as he passed one over to her. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

“Robin Locksely… I live here,” he answered, uncertain. 

Cora looked at Regina, confused. “Is he your nanny?” 

“What? No!” Regina shook her head. “Mother, it’s Robin. He’s been living with me for more than a year. I’ve told you about him… several times.” 

Taking a sip, Cora just shrugged her shoulders as if she had no recollection of those conversations. 

Biting his tongue, Robin glanced at Regina noticing how tense she’d become in her mother’s presence. Though she was staying composed, he could see how tightly she was gripping her glass, sipping her scotch like it was the only thing keeping her alive. 

Setting down her glass, Cora narrowed her eyes at them. “So you’ve been living together for a year?” She raised her eyebrows at Regina. “Surprised you moved on so fast.” 

Regina nearly choked on her scotch at her mother’s assumption. “No! It’s not like that.” 

“Daniel was my brother,” explained Robin, jumping in. “I’ve just been sticking around to help out.” 

“Brother?” Cora stared at his face searching for a resemblance. “Half?” 

“Foster,” he replied. “Not that it matters.” The longer he spent with this woman the more reasons he found not to like her. 

“Huh.” Cora nodded her head thoughtfully. “And… you stay here?” 

“Yes,” he drawled. “My son and I share the spare bedroom.” 

“And he’s been running my physical therapy since the accident,” added Regina. “He’s the reason I’m out of the chair and onto the cane.” 

Robin smiled at her. “No I just bark orders. She’s the one doing the real work.” 

“Well, it must be nice to have help in house,” conceded Cora. She paused. “Though I do wonder what others might say about your little arrangement. A single man and woman living together? Some might say it’s inappropriate.” 

“They might say the same about showing up unannounced- hngh!” 

Robin cried out in pain as Regina dug her nails into his right thigh, cutting off his sentence. Keeping her smile frozen in place, she addressed her mother. “So you decided to stick around for Christmas? What brought that on?” 

“Well like I said, I was in town for my conference and knew you were closeby,” explained Cora. “Leo has already flown out to spend the holidays with Mary-Margaret, she’s due any day now. He didn’t want to chance missing the birth of his first grandchild so he’s staying through Hanukkah and perhaps later if she doesn’t pop before then.” 

“You didn’t want to be there?” 

“Oh no!” Cora shook her head, as if the thought was ridiculous. “I detest being around new mothers. They require far too much handholding.” 

Regina pursed her lips.Explains why she hadn’t stopped by when Henry had first come to stay. 

“Besides, I’d much rather spend the holiday with you darling,” she added, with a twinkle in her eye. “Though I will admit I hadn’t expected things to be so crowded.” 

She glanced in Robin’s direction and he just took another sip of his scotch, not wanting Regina to stab him in the leg again. 

“Well…I’m happy to have you,” replied Regina, throwing up her hands. “Did you, um, plan to stay here?” 

“Oh god no!” Cora immediately replied, not noticing how Regina’s shoulders dropped in relief. “I can’t sleep on anything smaller than a king bed and I doubt you have one here. No, I’ve booked a room at the Westin.” 

“Well that sounds lovely,” said Robin with a grin. He silently thanked God that he wouldn’t be spending ten days under the same roof as this woman. 

“Speaking of which, I should get back,” said Cora, standing from the table. “I have speech in the morning and I really should start preparing.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t keep you,” replied Regina, eager to get her mother out of the house. Walking her to the door she said, “And maybe call before you head over next time. It’s so cold and I’d hate to have you waiting on my doorstep while I’m out again.” 

“Of course. And I actually won’t be visiting that much,” said Cora. “I still have the conference to attend and afterwards I’ll be finishing up my Christmas shopping for you and Henry… and I suppose I’ll get something for your houseguests as well.” 

“You really don’t have to,” said Robin, unsure he wanted anything from this woman at all. 

“I most certainly do,” argued Cora. “Apparently you’ve been taking care of my daughter for the over a year. I have to show my thanks in some way.” 

“It’s really not necessary Mrs. Mills.” He gently squeezed Regina’s shoulder. “She’s family, after all.” 

Cora narrowed her eyes at how easily his hand fell against her daughter’s body. “Clearly.” 

Bidding them both a swift goodbye she walked out of the house, letting Regina shut the door behind her. 

As soon as her mother was out of sight, she let out a puff of breath that she had been holding from the first moment she saw her. Looking up at Robin, she saw the same relief in his eyes mixed with a dash of bewilderment. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered. 

Regina nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. “I know.” 

She headed back to the kitchen for another glass of scotch, shaking her head the whole way. “I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!” She sharply pointed at Robin. “I told you this was going to be a disaster!” 

He raised his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I disagreed before she showed up on our doorstep.” 

“Ugh!” she moaned in frustration. “What the hell am I going to do? I already promised Daddy he could come but it’s not like I can uninvite mother. She’s already here!” 

Robin sighed. “I know it’s rough but can they really not be in the same room. It’s just a few days and they’re adults.” 

Regina fervently shook her head. “Robin… no! You saw what a hassle mother is on her own. Pair her with Daddy and throats could be slit. My father is a patient man but she brings out the worst in him and he does the exact same with her.” 

Eyes wide, Robin asked, “That wasn’t her worst?” 

“Not… even… close,” lamented Regina. She fell back into her seat at the kitchen table. “Oh god, this is gonna be a nightmare.” 

Robin comfortingly put his hands on her shoulders. “Hey… look, we can handle this.” 

She scoffed but it only fueled his holiday ambition. “I mean let’s look at what we have going for us. Your dad’s not flying in until the 23rd. So he’s not even gonna be here for another nine days.” 

Regina rested her chin in her hand. “That’s true. I guess I could warn him that mother is here, give him some time to prep his armor.” 

“Right,” agreed Robin. “And your mom’s not even staying with us so she’s not gonna be around him until Christmas day.” 

“What about Christmas Eve?” 

“You’ll split it.” She stared at him unconvinced but he pressed on. “You’ll call your mom in the morning ask her to have brunch with you and Henry. Do some last minute sight-seeing or shopping. While you’re out I’ll keep your dad occupied. He can help me and Roland pick out a gift for you or something like that. Once you’re done with your mother you can come back and spend Christmas Eve night with us.” 

Regina raised her eyebrows, considering it all. “I guess that could work. But what about Marian?” 

Robin waved her off. “She’ll probably want to help. She really hates family strife.” 

“Yeah well, what about Christmas day?” 

“It’s like you said, we’ll have more bodies then,” he strategized. “Just have your mom show up around lunch time. Between us, Mal, Killian and the kids we’ll be able to keep them separated and liquored up.” 

She smirked. “That does sound doable.” Sitting back, she sighed. “Fine I guess I don’t really have choice but to put my faith in your crazy plan.” 

“Aww,” he drawled. “It almost sounds like you trust me.” 

Regina only chuckled in response, unwilling to let him know that of all the people coming through her house this Christmas he was the one she trusted most of all. 


	4. Chapter 4

On December 23, Regina sat in the airport trying her best not to freak out. Her father’s plane would be arriving at any moment and she was still unnerved at the thought of spending Christmas with both him and her mother. Tucking her hands between her legs so she wouldn’t bite her nails, she reminded herself that she had a plan. 

For the past week, she and Robin had been polishing their holiday schedule until it gleamed with precision. December 23 was all about her father. She’d pick him up, drive him to the house and indulge in their classic holiday traditions from when she was a kid. Watching claymation Christmas movies, drinking apple cider and taking a walk through the Christmas lights once it got dark. 

Christmas Eve was reserved for mother who, true to her word, hadn’t been much of a presence in the last few days. After breakfast with the family, she’d head over to her hotel and have brunch. Once that was over she’d surprise her with the spa treatments she’d booked and that should keep them occupied until that night when she’d make it home for dinner. Unfortunately, she’ll have to leave Henry behind for most of the day - spas aren’t exactly made for children. It’ll be alright, though. He’ll be with Robin and her father having a guys day until Marian shows up to build gingerbread houses. 

After that she has to get through Christmas day… when they’ll both be in her house. 

Swallowing her anxiety, she muttered to herself, “I can do this.” 

“Regina!” 

She looked up to see her father striding toward her with a grin on his face. A surprised chuckle fell from her lips when she noticed her was wearing one his old, ugly christmas sweaters. This one had a pine tree knit into the front with pop out ornaments sewed on. She laughed as they hugged, feeling them poke her through her coat. 

“Hi Daddy! I’m so glad you made it!” 

“Me too,” he sighed. “It’s nice to be on land for once.” 

Letting her go, he eyed her cane trying to hide his grimace. She covered up his reaction with a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I know it’s not pretty but it’s a step up from the chair.” 

He father quickly recovered. “Oh I’m not bothered sweetheart. I just thought I’d get the name of the brand. You know my hips are starting to go.” 

She waved him off with a roll of her eyes. Her father was in great shape for his. Perhaps he was a little more portly and round about the middle than she remembered but still clearly in good health. As he wrapped his arm around her, they made their way to the parking garage catching up as they went along. Apparently, he’d joined a new club for seniors in his neighborhood and had been making a few new friends. A few of her uncles had come to visit as well. So three old family grudges had been laid to rest while four new ones had formed. 

“They’re all doing quite well and so glad to hear that you’re doing well,” he said, on the drive home. 

“Well, I’m glad they’re good,” said Regina. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them.” 

Henry nodded in agreement. “And how is Robin doing?” 

“Well you can ask him yourself. He’ll be at the house when we get there.” 

“Right,” he remembered. “And are you still alright with having his son’s mother at Christmas?” 

“Of course,” she replied with shrug. “Robin’s probably helping Roland wrap up her gift right now. Besides, they’re not the exes I’m worried about this year.” 

“Ahh,” her father drawled knowingly. “I assume you mean your mother and me.” 

Pursing her lips, she nodded. “I just want to be sure that you can be civil.” 

Neither of her parents had taken the news of a joint Christmas particularly well. Her mother had responded passive aggressively and her father had initially whined about sharing the holiday. However, after some subtle, dignified begging on her part neither of them had backed out and they both had promised to behave. She just wasn’t sure it was a promise they could keep. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Princess,” her father replied. “I endured your mother for 12 years of marriage. I can make it through one day.” 

_ The memory of my college graduation begs to differ _ , she thought to herself. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Robin glanced anxiously at the clock. He knew Regina and her father would be arriving soon, kicking off their three-day holiday extravaganza. Regina had been so stressed about the whole thing she was practically contagious. Even sitting at the table helping Roland wrap a gift for his mother, he found himself subconsciously bouncing his knee. 

“Okay buddy, remember what we talked about,” he drawled. “When Regina and her father arrive you will be…” 

“On my best behavior,” parroted Roland. 

“Why?” 

“Because Christmas hasn’t come yet and Santa could still hear if I’m bad.” 

Robin smiled, deviously. “That’s right.” 

A small part of him felt bad about emotionally blackmailing his son into good behavior but he figures that’s just part of holiday tradition. Besides, Regina was already so stressed about the whole ordeal, if he could guarantee Roland at his best he probably should. 

“Daddy?” 

“Mmm-hmm?” 

“Do you think Mama will like the gift I made her?” 

Robin nodded. Two weeks ago he’d taken Roland to a crafts shop to make Marian’s gift, a porcelain plate that he’d painted with flowers himself. She’d always liked handmade gifts and they were currently Roland’s specialty. Even if he struggled to wrap them. 

“She is gonna love your gift, son,” he promised. “Especially, all the colors you added.” 

Roland grinned as he proudly slapped a bow on his crudely wrapped plate. “Done!” 

“Alright, why don’t we put that under the tree so she can open it up on Christmas morning?” 

“Okay!” Roland scrambled to find the perfect place for his mother’s gift. After some thought, he placed it under the center of the tree facing the room. Robin made a mental note to move towards the front of the gifts on Christmas morning. 

Roland looked up at him. “Did you get a present for Mama?” 

Robin hesitated. “Uh… I haven’t. Not yet!” 

Gasping, Roland dropped his jaw. “Well you should Daddy! It’s almost Christmas!” 

Biting his tongue, Robin forced a smile to his face. “I’ll get right on that.” 

In truth, he hadn’t even considered getting Marian a gift this year. As far as he was concerned anything he gave her would be given insincerely so it was better not to give her anything at all. However, the idea of Roland knowing he didn’t get her anything didn’t feel right. Perhaps he should get her a stocking stuffer of some sort to save face. 

“Hello, is anybody here?” 

Regina and her father walked through the front door snow still in their hair. Robin greeted them both with a smile. “Hi! Merry Christmas!” 

“And Merry Christmas to you young man!” said Henry Sr., jovially shaking his hand. “Good to see you again!” 

Roland walked up, his eyes wide as he took in Henry Sr.’s shirt. “Cool! Your shirt is a Christmas tree!” 

“Thank you… Roland,” said Henry Sr., looking back at Regina for confirmation. When she nodded he continued on.“I used to wear these for her when she was a girl. Figured I’d bring ‘em back out for my grandson.” 

“He’s gonna love them,” said Regina. “Where is he?” 

“Upstairs,” answered Robin. “He should be getting up from his nap at any moment if you want to head up to see him.” 

“Oh yes!” He clapped his hands together. “I’m ready to spread some Christmas joy to my namesake.” 

As he hurried up the stairs with Roland swiftly following him, Robin stepped over to Regina. “How are you feeling?” 

“Still a little nervous,” she sighed, wringing her hands. “But optimistic… I think.” 

“Good enough place to start,” replied Robin. She grimaced but Robin quickly shook his head at her. “Hey no falling down the rabbit hole yet. It’s day one and we’re off to a good start. We can keep it up.” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah… we’re gonna have a good Christmas this year.” 

She allowed him to give her one last reassuring squeeze of the hand before they followed her father up the stairs. Neither of them aware of all that lied ahead for them.   



	5. Chapter 5

Just as Robin said, Christmas at the Mills house was off to a good start. After reuniting with Henry and fawning over how much he’d grown, Regina led her father down to the living room so they could get started on their movie marathon. 

Holiday traditions were very important to her father. After her mother had remarried, Leopold, a big city executive her father had always felt overshadowed by their luxurious Christmas excursions. Christmas with her mother usually included trips out of the country and a mountain of gifts. With only a middle-management office job her father simply couldn’t compete financially. So he used traditions to make his Christmases special and personal. 

Whenever they spent Christmas together when she was a kid they’d catch all the claymation specials as they came on TV, drinking an old family recipe for cider and then her father would pick out the best neighborhood in the county and they’d walk around seeing all the christmas lights. It wasn’t a luxury trip to Paris but Regina had always loved their traditions. And she was really eager to recreate them with her father. 

Within the hour they were settled on the couch with the claymation specials on TV while Robin was in the kitchen whipping up some cider. Surprisingly, her father had handed over the recipe without a hint of hesitation. 

As he passed out mugs to everyone, Robin regarded the screen with a raised eyebrow admitting he’d never watched them all the way through. 

Regina gawked at him. “Are you serious?” 

“The claymation freaks me out,” he whispered. When they both continued to stare at him he added, “The way they move their bodies is just unnatural.” 

Her father chuckled, nodding his head. “Well I might have something to help you deal with that.” Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small flask. “It’s not Christmas cider without a touch of bourbon.” 

Regina watched with wide eyes as he poured a serving of liquor in both his and Robin’s mugs. “You know, amazingly, I don’t remember bourbon being part of the Christmas cider.” 

Henry Sr. shrugged. “Well… it wasn’t part of  _ your _ cider.” 

Regina just shook her head before holding out her own mug to be topped off. 

Warm from their sweaters and the cider in their bellies, the five of them watched the christmas specials until the sun went down. As they finished up the Year Without Santa Claus, Robin admitted that they were somewhat cute little tales, if a little dated. 

“I’ll still take The Nightmare Before Christmas over any of them,” he said. 

“I like Rudolph better!” argued Roland. 

Henry Sr. ruffled his hair. “Well of course you do, young man. Ruldoph is a classic.” 

“And maybe you’ll see him while we’re out on our Christmas walk,” teased Regina. She glanced out the living room window. “Looks like the sun has gone to bed for the day and the lights are starting to flicker on as we speak.” 

“Yay!” cheered Roland. “Does that mean it’s time to put on our Santa hats?” 

Robin nodded. “Why do you go grab them from upstairs?” 

Santa hats were also a Christmas tradition. Regina and her father had worn them on their Christmas walks every year. As Roland ran up to his room to grab their plushy, red headgear, her father approached her looking sheepish. “Are you sure you’re not too old for the Santa hat tradition?” 

Regina shrugged thoughtfully. “Two years ago I might’ve said yes but… now I have Henry.” She smiled at her son as he played with his building blocks on the floor. “I like the idea of him having our goofy Christmas traditions. They were always so much fun.” 

Henry Sr. nodded. “There really is nothing better than Christmas with kids. They help bring out the magic.” 

Regina hummed in agreement. As she grew up Christmas had steadily lost its luster, all its magic and traditions overshadowed by family drama and expectations. But now that she had Henry - and to some extent, Roland - the holiday was brighter than ever. And she was determined to keep it that way. 

Donning their santa hats and bundling up in their coats, they set out to go on their walk. However, right before they left there was an unexpected knock on the door. 

Answering it, Regina’s jaw dropped when she saw her mother standing on her doorstep. 

Of course she’d forgotten the yearly Christmas tradition of her mother dropping in on her time with her father. An ageless classic. 

“Mother,” she drawled. “What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to you tomorrow?” 

“Oh you still are,” said Cora, nodding her head. “I just wanted to stop by and double check on Ronald’s clothing measurements before I picked his gifts up tomorrow.” 

Regina knit her eyebrows together. “Ronald?” 

“You houseguest’s son.” 

Sighing heavily, Regina corrected her. “You mean Roland.” 

“Oh right,” chuckled Cora, touching her shoulder. “Oh you know I’ve always been dreadful with names.” 

_ Names that you don’t care about _ , Regina thought to herself. 

“Who’s at the door, sweetheart?” 

Her father came around the corner, his smile dropping when he saw his ex-wife standing in the doorway. “Oh… hello Cora.” 

She bared her teeth at him. “Hello Henry.” 

In instant the air between them grew cold and Regina suddenly felt like she was ten years old again about to watch them bicker over who was infringing on who’s weekend. 

“I just came to check with Regina about a thing or two before we meet up tomorrow,” said Cora, her voice as sickly sweet as a candy cane. 

“Well it’s good to see you,” forced out Henry Sr. “You look good.” 

Cora flipped her hair appreciatively. “Thank you. And you are certainly… a sight.” 

Her gaze lingered on his holiday sweater and Regina saw her grit her teeth. Her mother had always hated them. She found them embarrassing. 

“Is everyone ready to go… oh?”  Robin came around the corner with Roland, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Cora and Henry Sr. in the same room.

“Hello Robin,” greeted Cora. She took in the three of them all in their scarves and Santa hats. “Oh… are you all headed out?” 

“We’re going to see the Christmas lights!” announced Roland, oblivious to all the tension that filled the room. 

Cora forced a chuckle to her lips as she looked down at him. “I see, well that sounds like quite an adventure.” 

Regina could feel the suggestion bubbling up inside her, she knew she’d regret it but somehow she still couldn’t stop it from coming out. “Would you like to join us Mother?” 

Both Robin and her father threw her subtle, horrified looks but she was too focused on her mother to notice. Luckily, Cora shook her head. “Oh no dear.” She gestured down at her feet. “These are three inch manolos. I’m not prepared to walk anywhere.” 

Regina felt relief flow through her at her mother’s refusal but it was short lived. 

Glancing at Henry Sr.’s face, Cora added, “Besides I can see the look on you father’s face and I don’t want to go where I’m not wanted.” 

“Then how do you explain leaving your house?” Henry replied, under his breath. 

Regina saw anger flash in her mother’s eyes and knew the battle for Christmas had begun. Luckily, there was a referee onsite. 

“Okay!” Robin clapped his hands together, drawing everyone’s eyes toward him. “I know Roland is so anxious to get this walk started so…” He looked toward Regina’s father. “Would you mind letting him guide for you a bit? There’s a magnificent house at the end of the block that’s he’s been dying to show you.” 

He pushed Roland forward and the boy started animatedly describing the house in questions. “It’s has lights everywhere and a giant santa on the roof!” 

“Sounds like quite a sight,” replied Henry Sr., allowing Roland to guide him out onto the sidewalk, past his ex-wife. 

Robin turned to Regina, visibly relaxed. “I’ll load Henry up in his stroller and take him out with your dad while you help your mother.” 

“Yes, thank you,” sighed Regina gratefully. “Just don’t leave the block without me.” 

“Not a chance,” he promised, before leaving to grab Henry. 

Regina watched him round the corner with relief in her eyes. Thank god for Robin. 

 

\-------------------

 

Quickly strapping Henry into his stroller, Robin joined found Henry Sr. and Roland at the audaciously decorated house at the end of the block. His son was posing in front of a mechanical reindeer as the older man took a photo on his phone. He walked up next to them with a grin. 

“Regina’s just helping Cora with some last-minute gift details,” he explained. “She’ll be out in a moment.” 

“Of course,” said Henry Sr. nodding his head. He paused. “I apologize for the moment back there. There’s just something about that woman… she gets under my skin.” 

Robin waved him off. “No, I completely understand. I have an ex of my own, I get how difficult it can be to keep tempers in check.” 

He said it as a show of solidarity but thinking it over Robin gulped at the idea of snapping at Marian so viciously, especially with Roland present. It was horrible enough watching it play out with Regina and her parents. No matter how angry he got at Marian, he never wanted to put Roland in that position. 

Henry Sr. looked over at him. “Can you tell me something Robin?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How is she doing?” 

Robin knit his eyebrows, together confused. “Marian?” 

“No,” laughed Henry Sr. “Regina.” He paused. “I’ve tried to keep up with her as best as I can but it’s not as if I’m here. She always tells me she’s alright but… is she?” 

“She is.” Robin softly replied. “Her therapy’s going well, she’s progressing even better than I expected. And she’s gone back to work and getting out of the house more.” Henry Sr. stares at him expectantly and he sighs. “She still misses him. That hasn’t changed but she still has a lot in her life. And I think she’s starting to see that.” 

Henry Sr. smiled at him. “I’m starting to see that too.” 

Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw Regina slowly and carefully making her way down the street with her cane. Rushing over he reached for her arm. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” she sighed. “Mother was quick about what she needed, thank god.” 

“Excellent but I was talking about your walk over.” 

“Oh.” She nodded. “I think I’m alright. The sidewalk’s just a little icier than I expected.” 

Robin glanced at the ground and realized she was right. There were more patches of ice than he’d noticed and a bad enough slip might set her back a few weeks in therapy. He offered her his arm. “Here why don’t you lean on me for a while? Let your dad handle Henry’s stroller.” 

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, but took hold of his elbow. “Fine but only because I don’t want to slip in front of my father.” 

“I will try to spare you the embarrassment,” he replied, with a smirk. 

Standing next to his grandson’s stroller, Henry Sr. watched as she walked down the sidewalk arm-in-arm with Robin. It appeared she did have more in her life than he realized. 


	6. Chapter 6

On Christmas Eve morning Regina was awoken by the familiar smell of bacon pancakes. Her father’s specialty. She found him at the stove and chided him for not giving him a chance to cook him breakfast. 

“Nonsense, you’re still my baby girl,” he argued. “And that means I get to cook you breakfast.” 

They had a family breakfast that morning - her, Robin, her father and the boys. While Roland and Henry devoured their pancakes, she made sure they were okay taking the both the boys for the day. 

“We’ll be fine,” promised Robin. “We’re gonna go to the mall, see a few sights. Oh! We’re also picking up Henry’s gift for you so knock before you walk in.” 

“I will do my best,” she replied, with a roll of her eyes. An hour or so later she kissed her son on the cheek and headed out to meet up with her mother. 

Spending time with Cora Mills was always an experience. Unlike her father, Regina’s mother was never content to simply sit around the house. She always doing something and loved having Regina tag along with her. Most of her youthful memories of her mother included trips to museums and huge department stores, lunches at fancy restaurants and midday plays. It wasn’t always fun but everyone once in a while she’d plan an outing that Regina loved. During Christmas she’d always pick a ballet for them see, usually the Nutcracker, sometimes Swan Lake. Regina had always loved seeing those dancers. 

But alas, there was no ballet in town for this year. So instead she’d planned a mother-daughter spa day to keep them occupied. She and her mother would be going through a series of Christmas themed treatments and she was really excited. And so was Cora for that matter. 

Her mother met her in the lobby of the hotel, dressed and ready for the day together. After a brief moment to greet each other they were in the robes, face down on side-by-side massage tables being rubbed down with warm chocolate oils. Letting out a relaxed moan, Regina could feel the stress leaving her muscles. 

“Holiday massages should really be a widespread tradition,” she whispered. 

“Truer words have never been spoken,” replied Cora. 

After their hour-long massages they headed over to the salon for the peppermint pedicures and manicures. As the women in the salon worked on their hands and feet Cora took the opportunity to finally catch up with her daughter. 

“So… how is your father?” 

If she wasn’t so relaxed from her massage, Regina swore she would’ve flinched. It was never a good sign when her parents asked about each other but she wasn’t going to spoil a spa day with anxiety. 

“He’s fine,” she answered. “He’s out with Robin and Henry today.” 

“Oh good,” sighed Cora. “I am looking forward to having you all to myself for a while.” 

Regina hummed softly in agreement, hoping that was the end of it. She was wrong. 

“And how is Henry the baby?” asked Cora. “I know I haven’t seen him much.” 

“He’s amazing,” Regina easily replied, with a smile. “He’s walking on his own now and babbling full time. He’s even spoke a full sentence last month.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Cora paused. “And how is motherhood?” 

“It’s great,” Regina said, softly, her sense of unease growing beneath her skin. “I mean, it’s been a little difficult after...losing Daniel but I’m doing okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Cora’s question came out a little more urgent than she intended, causing Regina to narrow her eyes at her. Cora sighed. “It’s just that I know his adoption isn’t finalized and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were having second thoughts…” 

“Mother…” 

Regina’s voice bubbled with anger and Cora quickly backtracked. “I’m not saying that you can’t be his mother alone… I’m only asking if you’ve thought of how difficult it might make things for you in the future.” 

Taking a deep breath, Regina tried to calm herself. “Listen… because I am only going to say this once. I will never give up Henry. He is my son.” 

“I understand,” Cora softly replied. She paused, pressing her lips together. “You know I’ve never been good at the cuddly or emotional things but I do worry about you, Regina.” 

“I know.” 

“Being a parent is hard enough, doing it alone is even more trying and I just… I want you to have everything you deserve,” Cora sincerely whispered. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

“I know, mother,” Regina softly replied. 

It was a line her mother had repeated many times over through the years, every time she bought her new expensive clothes or put her in a new private school or summer academy. Cora hadn’t grown up with much, Regina knew that. And her goal as a mother had always been to give Regina everything she’d been deprived of and push her toward fulfilling her potential. It had led to more than a few strains in their relationship but it’d also led Regina to be an Ivy League graduate who’d seen more of the world than people twice her age. 

Her mother was always clumsy when it came to showing love, but she did show it… in her own way. 

“Really, I promise I’m fine,” said Regina. “I know you want me to have everything but to me Henry is everything.I know raising him alone wasn’t what I planned but  I couldn’t go on without him.” 

Cora gave her a sad smile. “Okay,” she mumbled. “I just wanted you to be sure.” 

“I am,” promised Regina. She softly hummed, content with her mother’s acceptance. 

“So…,” drawled Cora, keeping her eyes on her nails. “Have you begun dating yet?” 

“Mother!” 

“What?” Cora widened her eyes, genuinely confused. “You already live with a man. Am I assume that you haven’t started dating again?” 

Regina scoffed, shaking her head. “It’s too soon for me to be dating. And Robin is just a friend.” 

Cora raised an eyebrow at her. “Does he know that?” 

“Yes he does,” Regina steadily shot back. “We’re roommates at best. He just… helps me out, with a few things around the house. That is all.” 

“Fine, I’ll pretend to believe that,” conceded Cora. “But if you’re not interested in this Robin character, then perhaps there’s someone else?” 

Again, Regina shook her head. “There is not.” 

“Well, will there be?” pressed Cora. “I know you’ve been through a lot, dear, but… I don’t want to be alone for the rest of your life.” 

“And I won’t be,” she replied. “Maybe in the future there’ll be somebody but… I’m not asking for a man underneath my tree this year.” She paused. “Besides… despite my obvious spinsterhood, I actually don’t even feel that lonely.” 

Cora hummed thoughtfully. She had a pretty good idea of who was keeping her daughter’s loneliness at bay. 


	7. Chapter 7

There were a dozen reasons Robin hated going to mall. It was always crowded, everything was overpriced, the background music in the stores was always annoying. And during the holidays this unpleasant experience was always turned up to the max. Yet, he chose to venture there on December 24 for one reason only. 

To pick up Regina’s Christmas gift. 

Not long after she left to meet up with her mother at the spa, Robin took her father and the boys to the mall. Last week, he’d taken Henry to the craft store to make a handprint ornament for his mother. In all their prepping for the holiday, he’d forgotten to pick it up. Now he and Henry were dragging the boys through the mob of last-minute shoppers at the mall. 

As he pushed his grandson’s stroller through the crowd, Henry Sr. grimaced. “Almost makes me wish I shopped online.” 

Robin nodded in agreement, steering their group into the craft store. When he showed Henry the ornament he beamed. 

“That’s perfect!” he complimented. “I’ve got one just like it with Regina’s handprints.” 

Roland tugged on his father’s shirt. “Did you make an ornament for Mama too?” 

Robin coughed, covering up his hesitation. “I… did not.” When Roland frowned, he quickly added. “I got her an even better gift… which is hidden at home.” 

Roland smiled, satisfied, before running off to look at the store’s hand painted nutcrackers. After he vanished, Henry Sr. turned to Robin with a knowing look in his eye. “I’m guessing that gift is a stocking full of nothing.” 

Groaning, Robin shook his head. “Not exactly.” He paused. “I grabbed a pair of thick wool slippers from the walgreens a day or two ago.” 

Henry Sr. guffawed in shock. “I think a stocking full of nothing might’ve hurt less,” he laughed. 

“I know,” drawled Robin, annoyed as he paid the cashier. “I didn’t want to get her anything but Roland kept asking and I couldn’t be the jackass who didn’t get his mother a gift.” 

Especially when he was almost certain no one else would either. Other than the friendly acquaintance at the gallery where she worked, Robin hadn’t discerned much about Marian’s current social life. Unless her brother had planned to visit, he was almost certain that Marian would’ve been spending Christmas alone if not for him and Roland. 

Henry Sr. nodded, understandingly. “I get it. Post marriage politics can be complicated.” 

“Even more so when you have kids and were never actually married,” muttered Robin, grabbing his gift-wrapped ornament from the cashier. 

To save on travel time, they decided to brave the food court for lunch. As Roland and Henry shared an order of fries and an ipad, Henry Sr. regarded Robin curiously. 

“You mentioned Roland’s mother is staying over for Christmas Eve?” 

Robin nodded. “Yep, we figured it was best.” 

“And is that a… stepping stone to reconciliation?” 

Nearly choking on his hot chocolate, he glanced at Roland, double-checking that his headphones were still on tight. “I’m sorry?” 

“I was just curious,” mumbled Henry Sr. “Do you think there’s any chance of the two of you reuniting?” 

Robin took a slow sip of his hot chocolate, trying to figure how to answer him. When he’d offered to keep Regina’s father occupied for the day, he hadn’t expected to face an inquisition on his crumbling relationship with Marian. It was almost like he was being grilled by his girlfriend’s father. 

Shaking his head, he answered, “No, it’s been clear for a while now that what we had is in the past. We’re just focusing on Roland now.” 

“That’s noble,” replied Henry Sr. stirring his tea. “You know I applaud all you young couples and your ‘blended families.’ Things like that didn’t exist in my time.” 

“No?” 

“Not at all.” Henry shook his head. “You either suffered through the marriage or broke off the relationship completely. No more talking, spending holidays together or checking in, even if you had kids. Cora and I have barely spoken since we signed our papers.” 

“Sounds difficult,” said Robin. 

Henry Sr. shrugged. “I think it hurt Regina more than either of us.” 

_ Well obviously _ , thought Robin. He’d paying enough attention to see how much her parents’ behavior toward each other stressed her out. She’d been on edge for the past week and a half. 

“Do you think things will remain amicable when you find someone new?” 

“I don’t see why not,” replied Robin, growing more uncertain the longer he spoke. “Though I’m not looking for someone at the moment.” 

“Why not?” questioned Henry Sr. incredulously causing Robin to scoff. “I mean you’re a healthy, young man, good father… not too bad on the eyes judging by how helpful the shopgirl was. Surely you must be dating.” 

Robin shrugged, helpless. “I don’t know… I just haven’t made it a priority.” He paused. “I think Daniel dying has shifted things a bit for me.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah… I mean, he was my only family for a long time,” Robin softy realized. “And now that he’s gone I think I just want to focus on reinforcing a few bridges in that area.” He ran his hand over Henry’s head. “I mean the situation certainly wasn’t born of the best circumstances but some days I think moving in with Regina and Henry is one of the best things that’s happened to me.” 

Henry Sr. smiled knowingly. “I’m sure my daughter feels the same.” 

“Well, if she does she’ll never say it,” joked Robin. “You know she was the one to convince to invite Marian over this year.” 

“I’m not surprised,” said Henry Sr. “It seems you two have really come to rely on each other this past year. And for that I am thankful.” 

“Me too,” replied Robin. 

_ You have no idea how much.  _


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the afternoon when the men finally returned to the Mills house. After hours of puttering around town - going to the mall, getting lunch and listening to a Christmas choir in the park - Robin was happy to finally have the chance to kick his feet up for a while. After putting Henry down his nap, he and Henry Sr. decided to hang back with another round of apple cider while they let Roland watch one of his favorite Christmas movies. It was nice to finally relax but halfway through the movie he caught his son eyeing the door and his heart stuttered. 

He knew Roland was waiting on his mother to arrive. Marian had texted earlier that morning to confirm she’d be arriving by four that afternoon. One benefit to running around all day was that Robin hadn’t been able to watch the clock and start dreading her arrival. Though, it appeared Roland had. Every once in a while he would stare at the door as if willing the bell to ring and reveal his mother on the other side. On one hand, it made Robin more certain that he’d done the right thing in inviting her over; on the other he still had no idea how he was going to get through the rest of the day with her around.

Sneaking upstairs to his room, he dug through his drawers and pulled out the lacklaster gift he’d gotten her this year. The wool slippers depressing stared back at him, the five dollar price tag still attached their soles sending guilt through his chest. It really was a horrid gift. One he was sure Marian would do her best to appreciate anyway. Tossing them back onto his bed, he sighed. 

Why was this so difficult? 

He didn’t love Marian anymore. Their relationship had been over for more than a year now. He didn’t want her back. She didn’t want him back. They’d already dissected their relationship, determined where it went wrong and declared it dead. She’d come back for Roland and they’d both decided to move on. As they should’ve. 

But then why does it still feel like he’s carrying all these feelings? 

Every time he thinks of his son’s mother, he still feels a flash of anger and the sting of betrayal. She’d come back humble, reasonable and apologetic. She’d explained why she’d left, why she’d needed to leave and he believed her. Yet, every time he sees her he goes straight back to the day when she’d first left. All his wounds reopen, painfully fresh and bitter. 

He should be over it. He wants to be over it. 

He just can’t understand why he isn’t. 

Pulling out his phone, he almost calls Regina but pulls back at the last moment. She’s spending time with her mother. It’s not fair to ask that she cut her visit short. Still, he prays that she returns before Marian shows up. He could use a calming hand. 

Taking a deep breath, he rips the price tag off of Marian’s gift before tossing it into the back of his closet. He is not going to wallow in his emotions today. It is Christmas Eve. He’s going to put on a smile, play the adult and make sure his son has memories to last to him a lifetime. He can do this. 

He gets back downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. From around the corner he can hear Roland excitedly declare  _ Mama’s here _ ! Taking another moment he silently reminds himself that it’s just thirty hours. He can last thirty hours for his son’s sake. 

Opening the door, he finds Marian on the other side as expected. She standing with a giant box in her arms, reindeer antlers on her head, wearing a bright red holiday onesie. It appears she’d gone all out. 

Before Robin can even fully comprehend the sight of her, Roland slides up behind him, his young eyes sparkling with joy as he greets his mother. Wasting no time, he immediately wraps his arms around her legs. 

“Mama!” 

Marian laughs, happily. “Merry Christmas baby!” 

She leans down a bit, unable to hug him with the giant cardboard box in her arms. Finally breaking from his stupor, Robin offers to take it allowing her the chance to scoop Roland up and pepper his face with happy kisses. 

Turning from their reunion, Robin walks the box into the kitchen peeking inside it. She’s packed quite a few things for just one night. 3 gingerbread house kits and a few cans of frosting, two children’s sized pajamas, another pair of reindeer antlers, one oversized stocking, and  _ The Night Before Christmas _ . A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he pulled out the picture book. They used to read to Roland every year on Christmas Eve before he went to bed. 

“Thought it might be nice if I brought that with me.” 

She appeared next to him, looking sheepish. Without the box in her hands, he could see that her onesie was embroidered with the name “Mrs. Claus” on the right side of her chest. In any other circumstances he might’ve laughed. In this one he just knitted his eyebrows together and asked, “Did you shake Roland already?” 

“No,” she softly replied. “Apparently he ran to get his Grandpa so I could see his Santa sweater?” 

She tilted her head, confused and Robin nodded, understandingly. “He means Regina’s father.” 

“Oh.” She paused. “Well… thanks for inviting me again. You don’t know how much it means to me.” 

He bristled at her gratitude. “It was best for Roland.” 

A flash of hurt ran over her eyes and he silently scolded himself. It was Christmas, he should be kinder. 

“Looks like you brought a lot of things,” he ventured. 

“Yeah.” Marian nodded, with a smile. “I got all the stuff for our gingerbread competition, picked out some special Christmas pajamas for Roland and Henry, if he doesn’t have any. Some extra reindeer antler and I’ll sneak my gifts in from the car once Roland goes to bed.” She shrugs. “It felt like a lot carrying it in but… I guess that’s what happens when you have to shove a month of celebrations into one night.” 

It wasn’t a dig at him. He knows that but somehow her words snuck right under his skin to provoke his rage. It is not his fault that she only gets a two days a month with their son. She was the one who settled on this arrangement, not him. She asked for one weekend a month, she has no right to complain if it’s suddenly not enough.

“Aunt Regina’s back!” 

_ Oh thank god. _ Robin quickly extracted himself from the kitchen with Marian to greet her by the door. 

When he saw Regina her skin was practically glowing as she greeted him with a relaxed smile. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” he drawled, marveling at how serene she appeared. “I take things with your mother went well.” 

“Better than usual,” she breezily replied. “The spa should be only place I meet with her from here on out.” 

Sighing happily, she hung her coat up on the rack by door and ran her fingers through her hair. A brief glance told Robin she must’ve gotten a manicure and a massage judging by how loose her muscles appeared to be. He lets his eyes run along her spine, pleased when he sees that the masseur has done no obvious damage to her back. The last thing she needs is a setback right before New Years. 

Regina turns back to him. “By the way I took a glance at the gifts my mother picked up for Roland. They’re actually not that bad.” 

He raised his eyebrows surprised. 

“A few picture books,some hot wheels and  a pair of shoes he can grow into.” She clicks her tongue. “I had to talk her out of the iPhone though.” 

“Which you obviously told her to re gift to me,” he joked. 

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head as he chuckled. Thank god she was here. He could really use the buffer. 

As if reading his mind, she whispers, “I saw Marian’s car in the driveway. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” he lied. “Another body might liven things up a bit, though.” 

With a nod of her head, she headed for the kitchen. “Say no more.” 

He hung back for a moment, listening with an attentive ear as the two women greeted each other. Bit by bit the tension left his body, replaced by relief. As long as Regina was here he could keep up his facade. It was just thirty-two hours until December 26th. 

He mumbled it beneath his breath. “Thirty-two hours.” 


	9. Chapter 9

They kicked off the night before Christmas with a friendly gingerbread house competition. Doing her best to look out for Robin, Regina split up the teams for the night. She paired Marian with Roland, her dad with Henry and Robin with her. Each of them got a house to build and from the beginning there was a clear loser. 

After their gingerbread house collapsed for the third time that hour, Regina glared at Robin. “So you can heal a human spine but you can’t keep a cookie house standing?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Hey your spine is held together with muscles and sinew. I’m working with two dollar frosting here.” 

Regina huffed, turning back to check out their competition. Her father didn’t appear to be heavily invested in the outcome. He was far too much fun with Henry to care how their house turned out. The two of them had long since abandoned the project and were currently sneaking bites of candy and gingerbread under the table. But even with them out, it was obvious who the winner was. 

Roland and Marian had crafted a marvelous little gingerbread house together. It stood solid on it’s platform with a candy cane fence and a family of gummy bears on it’s white frosting lawn. Roland concentrated hard as he put on the finishing touches on their gumdrop roop.

Regina was happy that Marian was spending Christmas with them, if for no other reason than Roland’s smile. He was so excited to have his mother around. He’d already switched into the matching pajamas she’d brought along and put on his antlers for the night. Marian was sticking close to him too, sharing his excitement and anticipation. Well... when she wasn’t on the phone that is. 

While Roland was at the table, sticking gumdrops to the roof by himself, his mother was out on the back patio having what appeared to be an intense conversation with whoever was on the other line. 

Robin scowled as he glimpsed at her through the window. Leaning towards Regina, he whispered, “That’s like the fifth time she picked up the phone since she’s been here.” 

Regina shrugged. “Maybe it’s work.” 

“Or her new girlfriend.” 

“Why do you even care?” asked Regina, exasperated. 

“Because invited here so she can spend time with our son, not her phone,” griped Robin. He roughly stuck together two gingerbread walls. “It’s real funny, she didn’t even remember what a phone was when she walked out on me.” 

“Hey!” Regina hissed. “This is not the time and place. I get that you’re bitter but right now you need to shove it down and save it for the new year. No negative feelings on Christmas.” 

Robin stared at her, mouth open. “You’re saying I’m bitter?” 

“Well something is and I doubt it’s all this candy,” she sassed, popping a gumdrop in her mouth. 

Settling back into his chair, Robin grumbled to himself. “I’m not bitter.” 

“Then prove it,” ordered Regina. “Put a smile on your face and build me a house made of cookies.” 

Robin sarcastically pulled his lips into a smile. “You know I’m really starting to resent your holiday spirit.” 

“And yet, you listen to it every time.” 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips at how pleased she looked. Regina rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. She might be talking tough but she could tell how trying this night was for him. All she wanted to do was help him get through it as best as she could. 

The back door creaked open and Marian walked through, shivering as she shook off the cold from outside. Shoving her phone in her pocket she rushed back to Roland’s side and complimented his progress. “Look at that gumdrop roof. I don’t think I’ve seen a better looking one in my life.” 

She looked over at Robin’s crumbling gingerbread house. “Clearly you got your construction skills from me.” 

“Ha ha,” deadpanned Robin. “You know I’d do just as well if I’d taking a sculpting class in college.” 

“I find that doubtful,” chimed in Regina. 

He pointed a finger in her direction. “You don’t say a word. All you’ve done is arrange that army of gummy bears of next to the sleigh.” 

“First of all, they're elves,” she shot back. “Which you would know if you had any imagination.” 

Robin glared at her, before looking at their work and huffing in defeat. “Okay I’m calling it. Gingerbread time of death, 8:03 pm.” 

Regina rested her hand on his shoulder and pouted. “Well… you fought like hell and I’m sure the elves appreciated it.” 

“Aww thank you.” 

Roland walked over to his father, sympathetic. “I like your gingerbread house, dad.” 

“Oh thank you son,” he replied, scooping Roland up in his arms. “I can always count on you to be my biggest fan.”

“A fan who needs to go to sleep,” remarked Regina, seeing Roland yawn in his father’s arms. “It’s getting late Santa Claus is probably already on his way.” 

Roland’s sleepy eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Oh yes,” drawled Marian, walking over. “But he’s not gonna come until you’re sleeping. That’s why Daddy and I are gonna read you your Christmas story and tuck you in.” 

She held up the Night Before Christmas picture book and Roland eyed it dubiously. “Is Aunt Regina gonna read it to me to?” 

Both Marian and Robin looked to Regina, who shook her head. “Oh you know I’d love to sweetheart but I gotta get your baby cousin to a bath and into bed.” She eyed her son, whose lips were covered in frosting. And judging by all the sugar running into his veins I doubt that’ll be an easy task.” 

Roland pouted. “Please, Aunt Regina! You always read me my stories.”    


“I’ll give Henry his bath.” Henry Sr. spoke up, with his grandson in his arms. “I fed him the cookies, I’ll suffer consequences.” 

“Are you sure, Daddy?” 

Henry Sr. nodded and Regina sighed. “Well it looks like I’ll be having storytime with you guys.”    


Roland cheered while Marian’s grip on the picture book got subtly tighter. “Great,” she said forcing a smile to her face. “Let’s head upstairs then.” 

Still having a little trouble with the stairs, Regina leaned on Robin as they four of them walked up to to the master bedroom. She knew she should let go of his arm once they reached the top of the stairs but the closer they got the tighter she clutched onto his elbow. Halfway through the hall her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the master bedroom door for the first time in over a year. 

Her legs froze in place and Robin turned to her, concerned. “Are you okay?” 

She swallowed. “I’m fine. I just… it’s hitting me a little.” 

Her eyes stayed trained on the bedroom as Marian walked through the door with Roland, oblivious to her mild panic attack. She hadn’t been in that room since Daniel died, could hardly remember what it felt like to be inside those four walls. To sleep and laugh there. Breathing in deeply, she racked her brain desperately trying to remember what side of the bed he used to sleep on. Was it right or left? Right or left? How could she forget that? 

“Hey…” Robin’s gentle voice slipped past her internal storm as he reached for her hand. “If you want to head back downstairs, that’s alright.” 

“No,” she shook her head. “No, I’m fine… I just needed a minute.” 

“Is everything alright out here?” Marian eyed the two of them from the bedroom doorway, her gaze dropping to their hands. “Roland’s tucked into bed and growing a little impatient.” 

“We’re coming,” Regina answered as firmly as she could. She caught Robin’s eye, giving him a nod before walking into the bedroom. 

Her chest tightened as she looked around the room. Not a thing had changed. All the furniture was still there, even the bedspread hadn’t been changed. Roland was tucked in tight beneath the blankets, already halfway to sleep on the same bed his uncle used to dream in. 

Holding her breath, Regina sat down next to him on the bed, realizing that she’d still instinctively gone for the side she used to sleep on. Putting a smile on her face, she stroked Roland’s cheek. “Are you ready for your story now?” 

Roland nodded sleepily. 

“Alright,” - she looked toward Robin and Marian - “Take it away Mom and Dad.” 

“Gladly,” replied Marian, cracking open the book. “ _ Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…”  _


	10. Chapter 10

As Regina lay in bed that night, she thought back to when she was a kid and she’d fight sleep on Christmas Eve. She used to lay in bed and wonder about what presents Santa would bring her or if she could catch a glimpse of him if she went downstairs. Years later, the reasons she stayed up weren’t quite as magical.

She was anxious about her parents coming face to face the next day but it was more than that. Going back into the master bedroom had left her unsettled. Even after she returned downstairs, she couldn’t shake the feeling of Daniel’s ghost on her back. Somehow it felt even heavier than it had when he’d first died.

Rolling out of bed, she sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 12:10.

“Merry Christmas to me,” she mumbled, under her breath.

Grabbing her cane, she decided to make some sleepy time tea. Everyone else in the house was slumbering she should probably join them.

Even with the cane she somehow managed to creep past Robin as he laid out on the living room couch. Snoring under a throw blanket, he actually looked quite angelic as he slept by the light of the Christmas tree. A bit guilt settled under Regina’s stomach as she noticed how his feet hungover the couch armrest. His back would probably be screaming after a night out of his bed.

Quickly and quietly, she passed him on the way to kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, praying it would help lull her back to sleep. However, walking back to her room she heard a voice whispering just outside the back door. Peeking through the window, she saw Marian sitting at the patio table in the backyard, bundled up in her jacket, on the phone yet again.

She reached for the door but hesitated. Whoever Marian was talking to was certainly none of her business. However, any call after midnight probably wasn’t a good one. And judging by the look on her face she might need a friend.

Blindly grabbing a jacket from the coat rack, she stealthily opened the door and stepped outside, catching the end of Marian’s conversation.

“Look, I promise I’ll call you tomorrow but you don’t have to come here. I’m fine,” she insisted to whoever was on the other line. “Okay, Merry Christmas.”

She hung up the phone, groaning as she ran her hand over her face, looking exhausted.

Loudly clearing her throat, Regina shut the door behind her. “Marian… everything alright?”

Marian looked up at her, startled. “Oh! Yeah, everything’s fine.” She paused. “You can go back to sleep.”

“Find that hard to believe,” mumbled Regina, taking the seat across from her. “You know what they say? If someone calls after midnight it’s probably bad news.”

Marian reluctantly nodded. “Especially when you have to answer the call outside.”

Regina stared at her expectantly until she sighed, realizing how bad things looked.

“It was just my brother Meryl,” she softly explained. “He just wanted to check in on me and I didn’t want to wake up anyone in the house, especially Roland.”

“Okay,” breathed Regina. “Is that who’s been calling you all day?”

“Mostly.” Marian shrugged. “I’ve been getting calls from him and my parents and… a friend almost every day for weeks now.”

“Must be nice to be so popular,” joked Regina.

“Not as nice when everyone is just making sure your head’s not in the oven.” Marian let her eyes roam over the yard at the lift of Regina’s eyebrows. “It’s a dangerous time of the year for people like me.”

“You mean people with… rain clouds?”

Marian chuckled, wryly. “We’re both adults here, Regina. You can say depression, it’s not a bad word.”

Regina hummed, uncertain. “How are you doing with that?”

Lifting her shoulders to her ears, Marian nodded. “I’m okay,” she answered. “Better than I have been for a really, really long time.”

It surprised Regina how relieved she was to hear Marian say that. They hadn’t spoken much since she’d re-entered Robin and Roland’s lives but there was a time where they’d been quite close. Or at least she’d thought so. The two of them didn’t have much in common besides loving two men who considered each other brothers but they’d always enjoyed each other’s company. She remembered the two of them having “girl time” whenever they would visit each other, gossiping about Daniel and Robin, comparing careers and plans. Especially on holidays. She’d forgotten how much that time used to mean to her.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina looked up, confused. “For what?”

Marian pressed her lips together, suddenly emotional. “I’m sorry I bailed right before Daniel died.” She shook her head. “I didn’t find out what happened until weeks later and I know I could’ve called-”

“Oh please stop,” Regina said, shaking her head. Swallowing her sadness, she shrugged. “Honestly… there was so much going on with me, I hardly noticed who was there and who wasn’t. It… it didn’t make a difference, not really.”

She doesn’t know if she’s lying or telling the truth. Everything in those first few months after Daniel died had been so raw and tender… she doesn’t know if it would’ve helped for Marian to be there. All she knows is that she’s past it now and she doesn’t want to slide back. Especially not today.

“I’m glad you’re here now,” she said, changing the subject. “It’s made Roland so happy.”

Marian smiled. “I know. I was so worried I wouldn’t get to spend the day with him.”

“It’s Christmas. He should have both his parents.”

“I know,” replied Marian. “It’s just… some days I think I really screwed up.”

Regina grimaced. “Well, maybe you didn’t leave in the best way but it seems like it was something you really needed.”

Marian shook her head. “No I don’t mean leaving. I mean… asking for just one weekend a month.” She paused. “I know it’s what I chose, what I thought I could handle. It just goes by so quick though… and I miss him so much when he’s not there.”

“Have you thought about asking Robin for more time with him?” Regina gently asked.

“Oh I doubt I could ask Robin for anything right now,” laughed Marian. “He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“Well, he certainly doesn’t love me anymore.”

Regina sipped her tea, unable to argue. In the last few months, Robin had made his feelings on Marian quite clear. And they weren’t warm and fuzzy.

“Do you miss him?” she asked.

Marian thought it over. “Sometimes,” she admits. “Most days when I’m feeling a little sad or lonely. I miss being able to talk to him more than anything but I think our relationship was always running on borrowed time. I mean… we didn’t exactly have what you guys have.”

Regina choked on her tea. Sitting up in her seat and coughing up her lungs, she asked “What is that supposed to mean?”

Marian knit her eyebrows, confused. “Well… aren’t you two… together?”

“No!” Regina fiercely insisted. “Not even a little bit.”

_Good god, why does everyone think that?_

“Huh…” Marian shrugged. “Well, even if you aren’t you still have a better relationship with him than I did. It’s hard not to notice how well you work together, the way you lean on each other…”

“He’s my family,” Regina softly replied. “After what happened with Daniel and you there wasn’t anyone else for us to lean on.”

Marian nodded, understandingly. “True but you’re just so… vulnerable with him in so many ways. I realize that I never felt safe enough to open up to him like that.”

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter,” replied Regina. “When he showed up here I was in a wheelchair, I’d just lost my husband and thought I was going to lose my son too. By the time he moved in I didn’t have the energy to put up my walls. I was in too much pain, in every sense of the word.”

“I was in pain too,” replied Marian. “I still chose to put on my mask everyday when I was with him.”

“Maybe you should try taking it off,” said Regina. “Stop pretending you’re okay for him. If you’re not happy with seeing Roland so little than say so. Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

Marian nodded, pensively.

A drop of wetness landed on Regina’s cheek and she looked up to see snowflakes drifting down from the sky. “It’s snowing. We should head back inside.”

Marian silently agreed, standing from her chair. Bundled up in their jackets, the two women silently crept back inside, parting ways at the staircase.

“Merry Christmas, Regina,” whispered Marian.

“Merry Christmas, Marian,” she whispered back.


End file.
